civwarsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Dank Swords and Where to Gank Them
Legendary Swords: Coolsurdy Era *Not listed in any particular order, these are swords that 1. have been closely identified with an individual, or 2. been one seen heavily throughout the server, or 3. are extremely old. ShamWOW!: '''The primary sword of Juxtaposition, it is one of the oldest in the server and saw action as early as the Second Gallian War. Still in use. '''Wolfhound's Homosexual Urges: '''The primary sword of XSphinxHDX from the time of the Galactic Republic up until after the second gallian war. Was made in response to wolfhound's homophobia. '''Nightingale: '''Formely the main sword of BixNood, and one of the oldest and most legendary in the server. First coming into action mid-2015, Bix used it to kill a variety of opponents, as well as occasionally using it as an exotic dildo. However, it was finally lost in September 2016 and entered into the possession of Deets, who still holds onto it as an artifact. '''Soccerwarrior's Blade: '''The former sword of Soccerwarrior20, better know as Alettic. The sword saw heavy action in the First Gallian War and during his infamous purges after. When Alettic returned, it was shown it was still in his possession, though he did not use it as often. As of his withdrawal from the server, it's location is unknown. '''Starcrusher: '''This was the main sword of DeetsMC as early as the Second Gallian War, though he has also used many others while it was still in his possession. However, the sword was eventually lost in the Second Drastian War to DuhBuzz, who has since added it to his collection. '''Lion of Chaeronea: '''The main sword of Pelleaon, it was created in late 2015 and first saw action against nachonite. It was temporarily lost to Cutepuppies during one of his many wars against TRE, though it was later recovered and returned. Pelleaon wielded the sword actively until the end of the Second Argos War, where he has since used it only sparingly. It was temporarily lost to dogs4war and then to F1aze, who returned it to Pelleaon, who then officially retired it. '''Peace: The main sword of Gathereon, before it was taken off him and given to DevilDog. It was then given to Pelleaon, who traded it for a different sword with Gathereon. Gath then used it in his clashes with Arkstal, where it was eventually lost. It was recently uncovered it still exists, and is in the possession of DuhBuzz. 'CANCUH/Executor: '''The old sword of Bpixer. After changing his name to CANCUH, he made the sword to accompany it, which he used in his many battles and killings. Eventually, the sword was given to Apboss, and from there it was given to Pelleaon as a gift, who accidentally renamed it not realizing it's significance until after. The sword was once again used to fight Drastia in the First, Second, and Third Wars, where it currently resides with Gizmoholic. '''My Rage at Lei Leaving Me: '''The main sword of SirMaltier after the disaster of a wedding in which Lei rejected him for CalasorousRex. It saw repeated use in the wars against Argos, Nexus, and Drastia. '''Hiroshima: '''The currently used blade of dogs4war. Made in early 2016, the sword has become the bane of both noobs and the elite. '''Annihilator: '''The first of the First Fleet's "Destroyer" Sword Project, it saw action in the First Drastian War, where it was lost to DuhBuzz. He wielded it as his own for some time, until SirMaltier killed him in the Second Drastian War and claimed it for himself. (No Longer in SirMaltier's collection, presumably lost to a Drastian during the Drasitan war) '''Coolsurdy's Abuse: '''One of the best known swords on the server, this was the main sword of the Warlord Dreadmore, in which he slew many a people with it. In the climatic Second Battle of Lil-Korea in the Second Gallian War, he was finally killed by Hooson, with the sword in his possession. Hooson, however, did not claim it; another person from the battlefield took it, and from there the sword has become a lost, but highly sought after relic. It was rumored to have somehow returned into Dreadmore's possession, but his disappearance from the server leaves this unconfirmed as of April 2017. '''I Hate Witches: '''The sword of Hooson, which saw heavy use before, during, and after the Second Gallian War. After he was banned, the sword was presumed lost until he was unbanned, in which he used it for a short before it was lost to an unknown individual, until it resurfaced as apart of the armory of Adzy. '''The Red Scare: '''Formely the sword of RedTillDead, the blade became infamous when Red slaughtered (no lie) 500 people in only one day with it. After killing the hopes and dreams of noobs everywhere, Red donated it to Hunter's Musuem. and then moose got it after raiding reds grinder #EZPz '''16-Inch Blue Dildo: '''The primary sword of Bestorama for well through 2015, it was eventually taken off him, presumably by Dreadmore. The sword has since been lost into the dark reaches of history. '''Yo Nigguh's Dorito: '''Use to be the primary sword of ninga_moc(Co Mayor of Radius32) 2015 summer. Presumed to be taken off of him by Alettic during the Montro Empire vs Government war, and passed down after 10 or so months to XSphinxHDX who sold it to talltitanicc who now holds it. '''Adzy's Wrath: '''One of the most well known swords in the server, Adzy's Wrath is of course used by Adzy. Seeing action as early as the Second Gallian War, it was also used in both Argos wars and beyond, where it heralded the Arkstallian Forces. He still retains and uses it as of the Drastian Era and the War of Blood. '''GREED: '''The blade originally wielded by Greasey, also known as Phurry. He utilized the sword in the Second Gallian War and for a time after, before being lost to Adzy who now holds onto it as his own. '''Blade of Scandinavia: '''Another well known sword, it was presumably created by Hjorvard c. 2013 during the waning years of Steinborg. It remained in his possession until Hj was killed by Dreadmore in late 2014. Dreadmore proceeded to lose the sword a few months later, causing it to pass through the hands of TRE, Argos, Arkstal, as well as random noobs. As of the Drastian Era, it is not in possession of CANCUH/Bpixer It is held by Adzy. '''Ra'zoc, Splitter of Stones: ' Ra'zoc was an early Gallian-made sword crafted by Ashton himself, and saw heavy use in Gallia's Golden Age and the First Gallian War. The sword vanished for a time, until reappearing in Dreadmore's possession in the days leading up to the Second Gallian War. The sword finally left Gallian service afterwards, and has since passed through several hands, though it's current location is unknown. 'Brisingr (?): '''Another blade of ancient Gallian origin, this was the personal sword of Ashton in the First and Second Gallian Wars. Juxtaposition took the sword off of Ashton himself in the Third Battle of Bruhl, which signaled the end of the Second War. He then gave it to compleks, in which after it's location has become unknown. '''Can I get a o/ in chat?:'The primary blade of NoProfit, the last surviving member of the Fourth_Reich. It was crafted by the leader of the Fourth_Reich, Fuhrer Ben, oand was gifted to Gestapo_Officer3 (NoProfit). The sword was used to kill countless Gearsbians and other enemies of the Reich. The sword aswell as many other god weapons were saved by NoProfit during the Siege of Wewelsburg and is still in use to this day where it recently saw action in the Battle of Dale. 'Mr. Stabby: '''Created by an unknown warrior probably in 2015, the sword fell into the possession of dogs4war around February 2016. The sword saw intense use against Thilwohr andother adversaries of Arkstal until it ended up in the hands of Hooson, who used it for the first two Drastian Wars. After falling in battle to the sword's earlier wielder, dogs reclaimed it where its durability had whittled down to an unrepairable 38%. '''Blade of URP: '''The sword of United Penance Republic under vinbin, the sword was their symbol of glory when the nation flourished in its short lived existence. After their utter defeat by Arkstal and the AGM Alliance, the nation disbanded and the sword was gifted to Pelleaon, who revered it for some time before donating it to Hunter's Museum. '''Can I get a 'L' in chat?: '''Created by the kekking Orange adzy, the sword became legendary for slaughtering mounds of Jeazy and Argos soldiers in Arkstal's respective wars against them. It sparked the cancerous "L" meme that is retained to this day. Currently, it resides with dogs4war, another Arkstal soldier. '''Alettic's Donger: '''Alettic's new primary sword for the War of Blood. It saw heavy action in the sieges of Osveta and the First Battle of Montro, where he slew approximately 20 (unarmored) people with it. It was finally lost in the Second Siege of Osveta, where it now resides with DuhBuzz. '''BrickwallingExit's Sex Lube: '''The infamous warrior's personalized blade crafted probably around the time of the War of Blood, it became a well known symbol for the Neo-Gallian movement of which he supported. The sword remained by Brick's side for the duration of the entire war until the final siege of Osveta, where he was finally felled and the prized sword falling into TRE's hands. '''Hotdog: '''Hooson's new main sword, originally crafted when he first returned to CivWars. It saw increased use in the War of Blood and remains in possession as the war ends. '''And Now his Watch has ended.: '''Used primarily by Wiktor during many battles, as his primary sword has seen battles from end of Drasitan war, to current use. '''Deets War Axe:'While not an actual sword, is thought to be the first ever battle axe ever made on civ, serving since original gallian times has seen fightings in almost every war since. '''Coach's Clipboard: '''After the loss of Nightingale, this became BixNood's new mains word. It was lost in the final gasps of the Drastian coalition, where it resides now with Blood. It spawned many swords called "Coach's Backup Clipboards," which there have been many of created by Bix to try and replace the original. The sword now resides with FlowerPacket. '''Sestina of the Imperator Vex: '''Pelleaon's main sword after unofficially retiring Lion of Chaeronea, it lasted him for several months during which it slipped from his hands and back into it miraculously. Eventually, his luck with it ran out, and it now lies with unknown people. '''Kindness: '''Rsmga's main sword in multiple battles before lost to Wiktrax in a battle against TRE. Wiktrax renamed it to 'And Now His Watch Has Ended' which was then used as Wiktrax's main sword for several months. It was recovered in the recent war of Drastia vs. TRE by DuhBuzz and handed down to rsmga after DuhBuzz restored it back to its rightful name, 'Kindness' '''Lasonian Steel: '''Brawdys main sword during the battles of "The Brawdy Wars". Stolen from Slimdude during the siege of the Lasonian vault it was renamed and used for the remainder of the battles before being burned along with all other items in the Lasonian vault. Legendary Swords: Derp Era '''Big Big Oof: '''Sword of the Warlord Alettic, upon which so far has killed a dozen of Nexus members and remains in his hands. '''Backdoored XD: '''A simple iron sword used by Moosebobby to kill to the ex-tyrant Coolsurdy Footnote If you think your sword or you think one was missed (which there undoubtly), fuckin add em Category:Other